The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: Kagome's traveled through time, battled demons and learned heartbreak the hard way. Now she is stuck in Konoha. Ready to lend a helping hand for those in need of support, happiness or kindness. Explore those many times she had with her friends. Drabbles.
1. Naruto: Mirrors

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 1. Mirrors**

**I used to live in a room full of mirrors; all I could see was me. I take my spirit and I crash my mirrors, now the whole world is here for me to see. **  
><em><strong>Jimi Hendrix<strong>_

~I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto~

* * *

><p>"I hate mirrors."<p>

Kagome turned to the one in speaking, "Mmm?"

Naruto turned, "I hate mirrors" he repeated.

Kagome blinked curiously "Why?"

Naruto laughed darkly. Again, Kagome blinked. This was not her Naruto. She looked at the 'hated' mirror. What was so awful about it? Slowly, Kagome wrapped her arms around Naruto lovingly.

"Why? Why do you hate mirrors?" Kagome asked, nuzzling his neck.

Naruto blushed, "They're awful. They show your faults, your weaknesses and…they make you feel so alone." Naruto looked away sadly.

Kagome smiled softly, "True. However…your faults show you are human and not a monster and about being alone…"

Kagome stepped next to him in front of the mirror, "Now there are two."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I'm back to take over the world! Buahahahahah. Well, actually I'm here because I have a few drabbles and so I thought, what the heck? and put them on . This is just to see if you like it, so R+R peoples. I have a drabble for Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba, but I thought that you could pick the rest. Just review. It doesn't have to be boys since they aren't just romantic drabbles, they're also friendship, hurtcomfort. Just give me ideas or a pairing and...yeah. You know the rest.**

**Every one from Naruto and Kagome: R+R please. That will make us and Tenshi 'Gome-chan very happy!**

**TG**


	2. Bug Flu, It Spreads: Shino

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Bug Flu, It Spreads**

**Shino**

**God in His wisdom made the fly  
>And then forgot to tell us why.<br>~Ogden Nash, "The Fly"**

~I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome's eye twitched.<p>

_This is so not my idea of fun_.

I mean, who had fun with bloody parasites crawling up ones leg? Oh right, the man standing in front of her.

_Stupid Shino. _Kagome crossed her arms and her lips came forward in a pout. Shino, the now identified man, merely smirked while pushing his pitch black glasses up his nose. Kagome's eyes widened, before looking at Shino desperately as a bug crawled in and out of her nostril. Shino smiled cruelly as another bug crawled along her stomach. Kagome screamed before sighing, giving up.

"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered.

Shino nodded curtly then turned around, but not before saying, "Serves you right for misplacing my Hello Kitty pyjamas. They were my favourite".

Kagome blinked. Once, twice, three times. Wait a sec, wasn't this about the bug she accidentally squished? She smiled evilly rubbing her hands. She could this and she could that and she always wanted to this! Oh, the possibilities…

Now where was her number one gossiper?

"Oh Ino!"

Poor Shino, though he did deserve it.

His reputation was going down!

* * *

><p><strong>So my next drabble, this one of Shino. Again, review to give ideas, suggest a pairing, compliment or <span>constructive<span> critisism.**

**TG**


	3. Troublesome: Shikamaru

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 3: Troublesome**

**Shikamaru**

**A society that gets rid of all its troublemakers goes downhill. **  
><strong>Robert A. Heinlein<strong>

~I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto~

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed tiredly as Kagome crossed her eyes and poked her tongue. She stopped for awhile as some villagers stared at them weirdly.<p>

"Kagome…"Shikamaru sighed.

Kagome turned and gave him a bright smile. Shikamaru murmured a "How troublesome" before quickening his pace, hoping to lose her. However, all Kagome did was smile softly and catch up to him. Choji, walking from the market with a packet of chips, looked curiously at them. He grinned, "Ne, Shikamaru, what are you doing with someone so innocent like Kagome-chan?" Shikamaru let out a sigh for the hundredth time as Kagome gave Choji a quick goodbye.

He stopped, before rounding on Kagome, "What _are_ you doing" Shikamaru asked. Kagome turned around cutely, "You haven't been smiling lately. That's not good, Shika-kun. You're so much cuter when you smile." She gave a small wave and an air kiss, before walking away. This left Shikamaru staring dumbfounded.

"Lucky…"whispered Choji from behind.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

However, what Choji said was true. He was lucky. Troublesome, but hey! He liked trouble, he is a ninja after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a Shikamaru pairing. Note, that if you ask for someone that I've already paired Kagome with it may take awhile before I start writing it (I want to do the people I haven't done first) or I might not do it at all. So, it would be better if you ask for a pairing I have not done yet.<strong>

**R+R**

**TG**


	4. From Bugs To Dogs: Kiba

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 4: From Bugs To Dogs**

**Kiba**

**"You mean they mark their territory like dogs?"**

_**Norman Tahan**_

~I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto~

* * *

><p>Kiba growled. Why did Shino have to take interest in <em>his<em> Kagome? What was so good about bug guy anyway? Shino was silent, creepy and dark. Whereas, Kiba was light, happy and playful (also roguishly handsome, If he did say so himself). What was so good about the _un_happy-go-lucky guy? Sure, he was a good fighter and team mate, but so was he.

"Kiba-kun" a soft voice interrupted his contemplation.

"What's so good about him anyway?" Kiba blushed, realising he said that out loud.

Kagome smiled slyly, "You mean Shino? Well he is mysterious and he does have that dark and handsome look…" she trailed off.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kiba screamed.

"But I do prefer dogs way better than bugs" Kagome looked at him hopefully, remembering the times with Inuyasha.

Kiba smiled slightly then his eyes widened. Technically, he wasn't really a dog…

He and Akamaru were going to have a nice long chat, no treats for him too.

Kagome sighed as Kiba left, then took out her favourite picture of Kiba half nude.

When will he learn?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...Kagome's a bit of a stalker and Kiba's very clueless. So, now that I've got all four of my drabbles out reviews! Otherwise I won't have anyone to pair Kagome up with.<strong>

**TG**


	5. Mask: Kakashi

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 5: Mask**

**Kakashi**

* * *

><p>When Kagome was bored, she liked to think. Why was the sky blue? Why does the rainbow have specific colours? Who created humans? Today her thoughts had trailed to a certain silver haired man. Kakashi Hatake. What was the deal with his mask? Why did he always wear it? Even his team that was with him twenty-four-seven never saw what's under his mask. Was he secretly a serial killer? Thief? Western cowboy? Did he have an ugly beard…acne? She looked around hoping to find him.<p>

"Kakashi" she called. He turned around, tensing slightly. As was essential for a ninja of his status. As he spotted Kagome, he smiled lazily "Ah! Kagome-chan! Do you need something" he asked.

She looked at him, "Why don't you take off that mask?"

He grinned like the pervert he was, "Well it makes my lips more mysterious. Temptation, my dear. For guys and girls alike." He said, before turning to go.

Kagome blushed a ripe tomato red.

_Guys __and girls alike?_

She always did see him with guy…

"So, Kakashi and Guy are dating?" she shouted out loud, not noticing everyone stare at her then start gossiping. Now she really wished she didn't read all that Yaoi manga, as the blood rushed to her head.

No, no, no! Bad Kagome!

Just boy and boy kissing was enough for Kagome's innocent mind, as she fainted on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is dedicated to KakashixAngela! I hope this is good enough, KxA. Poor Kagome. I'll try updating one every day, but this is not a set time since I can be quite busy. Want a particular pairing? Review!<strong>

**TG**


	6. Date: Genma

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 6: Date**

**I don't own Inu or Naruto**

**Dedicated to KakashixAngela (hope Genma's not to OOC)**

* * *

><p>Genma walked around trying to not notice the stares. Right now, he was wearing a suit, long pants and a red rose in his pocket. Not very ninja like. Even his usual silver senbon was pink with purple flowers as decoration. He was in this particular attire because of his new target. Higurashi Kagome, his new favourite girl. Probably the best girl that he tried to conquer. So, here he was, waiting for her.<p>

"What do you want, Genma?" she asked as she arrived.

He smiled taking out his rose, "Go out with me?"

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. He closed his eyes, puckering his lips…

"No, sorry" a voice answered. Genma dramatically fell…did she…she couldn't! He, Genma Shiranui, was rejected! In sorrowful mutters he walked off. Kagome smiled, happy to get rid of him.

2 days later…

"Go out with me?" Genma asked Kagome.

Or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm getting really busy. So I've decided that when it comes to updating I'll update on a weekend except I'll update alot of chapters. Those waiting for their pairing wait until the weekend I'll be updating then and I'll try to get through all of you (Note: This isn't a complete set time.)<strong>

**R+R**

**TG**


	7. The Youth: Lee

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 7: The Youth**

**Lee**

**Dedicated to Kasul**

* * *

><p>"The youth, he says" Kagome mumbled angrily. Her anger was towards green spandex junior as she kicked a pebble out of the way. He had commented at how she was not exercising enough, in which she had retorted back that she was a ninja, she ran 20 kilometres each day and she did yoga. Yet, he still made her run another <em>50<em> kilometres before allowing her a 10 minute break and then an hour of push-ups. She was, by now, completely fed up with Lee and wanted revenge. Her eyes brightened when she remembered that scroll she got from Sango…

Neji looked with displeasure as Lee ran towards him, and then held back a laugh. Tenten looked up to smiling a bit before asking, "So, Lee, looked in the mirror yet?"

Lee frowned in confusion, before going to the mirror near the gates, which happened to be where Kagome was. He turned around and gasped.

"Dear god!"

Lee looked in horror at his grey and white hair and wrinkly skin.

"Not so youthful now, huh" Kagome smiled in triumph.

Kagome=1 Lee=0

* * *

><p><strong>That is crazy, how much exercise do they do?<strong>

**Review please,**

**TG**


	8. Brothers:Sasuke

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 8: Brothers**

**Sasuke**

**Dedicated to Suki Yasutori and xXkUmiKoXx**

* * *

><p>Sasuke growled angrily using his kunai to slice a target. As always, it was his brother that made him angry. He pictured it was Itachi instead of a target that he was shredding.<p>

"You shouldn't think of it that way" said a quiet, unfamiliar voice. It was the new girl Kagome. He grunted before going back to his images of a dead Itachi.

"I knew brothers who hated each other, like you two" she tried again. This made him look up. As much dislike as he and Itachi? He didn't think so.

"No, really. They hated each other. Every time they met they were trying to kill each other. You see…there was this awesome sword that their father left for the younger brother. Big, can cut through everything, powerful. There was another sword that could only bring back a persons life, which was given to the older brother. Now, he didn't like this, he wanted to have a sword that could actually kill. So, he wanted the big sword that he thought he deserved. You see, the older brother was really prejudiced and thought that his blood and culture was way better then his half, younger brother, who was a mix of two races."

Sasuke looked at her, thoroughly engaged, "What happened next?"

Kagome shrugged, "After awhile, the older brother came to accept that the younger one deserved it and was nearly just as powerful as him. They even worked together to defeat our old enemy."

"What were their names?" Sasuke asked.

Her eyes took on a soft look, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru".

Sasuke, knowing this was a bad subject, did a un-Sasuke thing. He squeezed her hand, gently. He decided they could be friends and later, much more.


	9. Angel: Iruka

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 9: Angel**

**Iruka**

**Dedicated to o.O. Kobato-hime.O.o**

* * *

><p>Iruka worried, a lot. Mostly it was because of Naruto Uzumaki. Lately, it was because of Kagome. She was lying on the white hospital bed, singing just for him. He felt guilty because through all this it was her trying to please him, not the other way around. Her disease was starting to show. Instead of a face full of life, a ghostly, white face took its place. Her once full red lips were dry and parched. Her black hair lost its shine and her eyes held a defeated, broken look. So she sang, so the only thing she hadn't lost would smile. She told him lies making it look like she was perfectly fine, but she knew it wasn't fooling anyone except herself. He cried for her and that made her feel special. Like she would be missed. Yet, another part of her wanted him to move on, forget about her.<p>

"Iruka" she whispered.

He looked up.

"I love you".

She wanted him to know those words; she wanted him to know how happy she felt with him. How she would miss him.

* * *

><p>She died that day, eyes closed in a peaceful expression. That day, Iruka promised her something. When she came down from heaven as an angel, the angel won't sing. He would, with every emotion he had.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of sad, for me. Review,<strong>

**TG**


	10. Contacts: Itachi

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 10: Contacts**

**Itachi**

**Dedicated to animebird16 and xXkUmiKoXx**

**Me no own *cries***

* * *

><p>"So…Itachi, right?" Kagome asked the man.<p>

"Hn" Itachi grunted.

"Not very talkative are you?"

"Hn"

"Guess not"

"Hn"

"Um…what is that red-eye thing called?"

"…Sharingan"

* * *

><p>Kagome walked around Kanoha, ignoring the weird stares she got. Naruto walked up to her, "Ano, Kagome-chan. Why do you have purple eyes?"<p>

Kagome looked out from her purple contacts, "Do you like? It's called Purplingan. Itachi had red so I didn't want to copy, so I got purple."

Itachi blinked, when was he the one that made fashion statements?


	11. Destiny: Neji

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 11: Destiny**

**Neji**

**Dedicated to AnimeFreakAmanda**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Why are we stuck here?" Kagome asked, looking around at the locked supply room.<p>

"…Destiny" Neji replied quietly.

"Nu-uh. There is no such thing as destiny. Everyone makes there own choices." Kagome argued.

"Hn, there is a destiny" Neji said stubbornly.

"If there is a destiny then I wouldn't have that choice." She retorted.

"What choice." Neji asked in a curious voice.

Kagome blushed, "The choice to love you" and she kissed him. Sweetly and silently.

"I still believe in destiny" he whispered. breathless.

"And I don't. Opposites attract" she smiled. She would have to thank Tsunade later for going with her lock-the-room-and-then-see-what-happens-next plan.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit more sappier then my others, but I hope you like it. This is my last request, so review or PM me pairings so I can continue my story. Thanks for all those alerts, faves and reviews, I love you all. Remember, it can be a friendship thing so you can pair Kagome with a girl (no Yuri though).<strong>

**TG**


	12. Outside The Box: Hinata

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 12: Outside The Box**

**Hinata**

**Dedicated To Dark Void Princess 21**

**I don't own**

* * *

><p>As she walked into the dimly lit café in Kanoha, Hinata's breath caught in her throat.<p>

She smiled slightly, "Hinata, konichiwa."

Hinata nodded nervously, "A-ano konichiwa, Kagome."

"What is it you want to talk about after your two year absence?"

"I-I want to say I apologise."

Kagome looked straight at her. Ah, yes, that _incident_. The one where Hinata finally lost her cool and proceeded to attack her because of Naruto. It was _always_ because of Naruto. Kagome felt pity for the usually shy girl. For Hinata, Naruto was her life. Yet, Naruto fell for _her_ and she for him. No wonder Hinata was angry that she even left the village for two years.

"Don't worry about it, I forgave you the moment you hit me." Kagome smiled.

"I better get going. Naruto is waiting for me." Kagome explained. She hopped off the glossy table and headed for the door.

Hinata stood up with newfound determination, "Naruto will be mine. I'll take him away from you!"

Kagome smirked and carelessly waved her hand, "I'll be waiting…"

Hinata watched as she left, then saw a piece of paper that Kagome had dropped.

_Dear Hinata, _

_For you._

_Kagome xoxo_

Hinata's gasped at her present, the one thing she wanted in years. Naruto's number.

"Kagome, thank you."

* * *

><p>Kagome lay in her husbands lap, lying peacefully. She knew Hinata wouldn't be able to steal her Naruto, but she could try. She never saw so much sadness in someone so young and naïve. It reminded her of herself. She <em>thought<em> she loved Inuyasha, she _thought_ he was her life. Yet, when she actually looked outside the box, she found someone much more beautiful.

Naruto, and he knew that she would never let him go.

She had a feeling there was someone there for Hinata too as she thought of the canine ninja. She just had to look outside the box.


	13. Pain: Kurenai

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 13: Pain**

**Kurenai**

**Dedicated To Dark Void Princess 21**

**Don't Own!**

* * *

><p>Kurenai walked slowly. She couldn't-she wouldn't-believe he was dead. Why? Why did he have to die? Why? Why Asuma? Shikamaru was out so she had gone to the market. People whispered and gave her looks of pity. She didn't want pity, she wanted Asuma. He wouldn't be there for her anymore; he wouldn't be there for the baby.<p>

"Kurenai-san, Kurenai-san" a soft voice whispered.

"Kagome-chan" Kurenai muttered.

"Want to talk?" Kagome offered.

"…thank you" Kurenai said.

Kagome smiled, "That's okay".

"It's about Asuma" Kurenai explained.

"Yes?" Kagome urged.

"He's gone. H-he doesn't k-know h-how much I-I lo-love hi-him, but he w-won't k-know because he is g-gone f-f-f-forever." Kurenai hiccuped, tears starting to form no matter how Kurenai tried to stop them.

"Forever is a long time, isn't it." Kagome stated gently.

Kurenai cried.

All Kagome could do was watch as her friend released so much pain. Hating herself that all she could do was comfort her…


	14. Best Friends: Anko

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 14: Best Friends**

**Anko**

**Dedicated to Dark Void Princess 21**

**I don't own Inu or Naru, otherwise I would be one rich girl.**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Kagome and Anko are best friends. This came as a surprise because though Anko and Kagome were nice and all, they are polar opposites.<p>

Firstly, Kagome hates snakes. With that scaly skin, beady eyes, threatening hiss…

Anko loves them, except for Orochimaru, she even bases her attacks on them.

Secondly, Anko is quite the prankster, always causing trouble.

Kagome wants things to be neat and orderly and makes sure to never cause trouble.

Finally, Kagome is happy-go-lucky always bringing happiness with just a smile.

Whenever Anko smiled, the villagers weren't as happy, this meant trouble…

However, looking at them joking and laughing, anyone would smile softly. They keep each other in line. As the saying goes, opposites attract.


	15. Annoyance: Tenten

**The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life**

**Chapter 15: Annoyance**

**Tenten**

**Dedicated To Dark Void Princess 21**

**I do not own**

* * *

><p>Kagome slumped in her seat, she was sooooo bored. She needed to annoy someone. Now!<p>

She looked for an unfortunate victim and then, "HER!"

She happened to be Tenten. Kagome grinned maliciously.

"Tenten" Kagome started.

No answer.

"Do you like pie?"

No answer.

"My favourite type of flower is a rose."

No answer.

"I like oden."

A _very _sharp kunai was suddenly jabbed in her neck. Kagome gulped.

"Shut up or _die._"

Kagome nodded, fearing her life.

Today Kagome learned an important lesson. Never annoy someone who loves weapons or has one on them, which was basically everyone in Kanoha... Booorriing.

* * *

><p><strong>Were they good enough, DVP21? I still have to do the boys you requested, but you might have to wait until next week. So tired...<strong>

**Read and Review,**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	16. Lucky: Asuma

**Dedicated To DVP21**

**Chapter 16: Lucky**

**Asuma**

* * *

><p>Asuma always felt lucky. He had Kurenai, great friends and a baby coming on the way. However, when he died, he decided that his luck must have run out. From then it went from bad to worse. He had somehow woken up in a grassy field, full of pretty colourful flowers, birds chirping, the atmosphere of how you would picture heaven to be. Sadly, a group told him he wasn't in heaven, but a completely different universe. In shock, he had cried unable to contain his emotions. That action would have been frowned upon by ninjas, but…that was past, this is the present. Smiling sadly, the group brought him under their wing. Preparing him, nurturing him, training him. That group was strange, yet Asuma felt a connection. Though a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, a cat demon, a half demon and a time travelling girl were strange companions, he had seen stranger. He might have been going insane, his head trying to decipher reality and fantasy. If that was the case, he didn't mind living a fantasy. He had already seen too much of reality. He loved the group like family, but the one he wanted to thank most was Kagome. She was the one that made him accept this crazy universe. She brought him into the light, when he was nearly consumed by darkness. She made him forget Kurenai. She was special, if she could do that.<p>

Luck didn't leave him as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry -_-, I haven't been updating, but on the weekends I was really busy. Life comes before FF. I'll try to update as quick as I can, but no promises.<strong>

**LOL,**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	17. Art: Sai

**Art**

**Chapter 17: Art**

**Sai**

**Dedicated to DVP21**

* * *

><p>"Ano, Sai-kun…"Kagome hesitated. Sai looked up with a questioning glance.<p>

"What is this?"

Kagome looked around, his room was a mess. Clothes were thrown around the floor, books awry and a… inappropriate magazine lay right in front of her.

"Art," said Sai "This is art."

When will he stop with his excuses?

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick, cute oneshot<strong>


	18. Hair: Deidara and Hidan

**Chapter 18: Hair**

**Dedicated to Blackmoon OniOokami and DVP21 and Suki Yasutori**

**Hidan and Deidara (not a harem, if you're asking)**

* * *

><p>Kagome was looking curiously at Hidan and Deidara and when they had looked at her she blushed. Hidan smirked knowing he was <em>finally<em> having a chance with her, Deidara thought so too.

"Um-um" Kagome whispered.

They leaned in.

"Um-um" Kagome repeated.

They leaned in closer.

"Is your hair colour normal? You are Japanese you know." She said smirking.

A few bangs and curses were heard, followed by a shout from Deidara.

"My hair colour is perfectly normal. Though I use fifty hair products none are for my hair colour!"

Fifty hair products…wow!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I did both pairings :)<strong>

**TG**

**REVIEW! Just press that button underneath.**


	19. Money: Kakuzu

**Chapter 19: Money**

**Kakuzu**

**Dedicated to Blackmoon OniOokami**

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Kagome asked curiously. Kakuzu looked up from counting his money with a quick 'money' as his answer. Kagome hated being ignored and by now was far from just pissed off.<p>

"Money doesn't by everything you know." Kagome said angrily.

Kakuzu looked up, of course he knew. He couldn't buy a human being, if you rule out slave trading. So he was glad he had Kagome. Money couldn't buy everything, but Kagome was his gift from Kami. And he was going to make sure she stayed by his side forever.


	20. Food: Choji

**Chapter 20: Food**

**Choji**

**Dedicated to DVP21**

* * *

><p>Choji was a man with an appetite. Food was his world. However, this got in the way of making quick escapes in ninja missions. So, after days of searching, Ino found something that could put him off his appetite. Rather, <em>someone<em>.

"She's my cousin, and she can cook _anything_." Ino had said.

When the girl came and introduce herself as Kagome Higurashi, they set to their plan.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Kagome. I want to ask if you would like to try our new type of food." Kagome asked Choji. Choji laughed merrily. Of course he would! He chewed and chewed the squishy thing.<p>

"What is it?" Choji asked.

"Oh, just rats guts. Cooked it all the time when I travelled with my friends." Kagome said so casually.

For the first time, Choji puked because of food.


	21. Monster: Gaara

**Chapter 21: Monster**

**Gaara**

**Dedicated Blackmoon OniOokami**

* * *

><p>"I'm a monster." Gaara whispered.<p>

"Of course not." Kagome said lovingly.

"I'm a monster!" he shouted.

"You're different from that, that…" Kagome struggled for the right word.

"Monster." Gaara filled in for her.

Kagome shook her head taking a different approach, "Well then, you're my monster."

With that she softly brushed his lips. The touch like butterfly wings. Gaara knew that she could leave anytime soon, but she didn't. And if she left, then he would capture this butterfly in his net, unable to escape. If she left, he would be lost without her. His beast inside would've devoured him years ago. She was his everything.


	22. Peircings: Pein

**Chapter 22: Peircings**

**Pein**

**Dedicated to Blackmoon OniOokami**

* * *

><p>Kagome giggled quietly cutting the tension of the Akatsuki meeting like a knife. Her best friend Deidara looked at her with a grin, while Itachi looked on with a raised brow. Pein in silent annoyance, glared.<p>

"Care to tell us what was so important to interrupt this meeting?" he asked.

Kagome giggled, "Gomen Leader-sama. I was just wondering when you got those peircings were you in pain?"

Though her joke was stupid it made the whole lair burst in laughter.

Pein never felt so humiliated in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Get it? Pain, pein? Hey, I said it was stupid.<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	23. Plants: Zetsu

**Chapter 23: Plants**

**Dedicated to Blackmoon OniOokami**

**Zetsu**

* * *

><p>Zetsu looked out at his plants in a loving manner.<p>

"Do you like plants?" Kagome asked from behind. He nodded still in 'white' mode.

"I used to go to a place where for miles and miles there were plants no one had even heard of." Kagome said dreamily.

"Where was that, your dreams?" Zetsu sneered, 'black' mode finally coming out.

"It was like a dream, wasn't it?" Kagome smiled absentmindedly.

She really missed them…


	24. Show: Kabuto

**Chapter 24: Show**

**Kabuto**

**Dedicated to DVP21**

* * *

><p>Kabuto sat in front of the television, Kagome on his lap.<p>

"What are we watching?" Kabuto asked.

"Just a show about this killer that goes insane and kills the whole town." Kagome said brightly.

"Are you sure you want to watch this? We could watch something a bit…nicer." Kabuto trembles.

"Scared?" Kagome asked, smirked.

Kabuto shook his head, "No-no way!"

The show came on and ten minutes later all of Konoha could hear a man screaming.

"MUMMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was just a bit of fun. The show that Kagome was talking about isn't real, but if it is well...<strong>

**LOL,**

**TG**


	25. Puppets: Sasori

**Chapter 25: Puppets**

**Sasori**

**Dedicated to Suki Yasutori**

**A/N: No more pairing requests are allowed after this chapter since this is the end, but please just review.**

* * *

><p>"Sasori!" Kagome's angry voice boomed across the Akatsuki lair.<p>

"What?" Sasori asked tiredly.

"You can't treat everyone like they're PUPPETS!" Kagome yelled.

"I can."

"You can't. You most certainly can't treat me like a puppet." Kagome huffed.

"I can."

Kagome spluttered angrily, but what he said was true. She loved him so much that he said one word and she would have done it quickly without complaint. Though, Sasori was so expressionless she knew he loved her too. Perhaps more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all *sobs*. Loved you all. I hope these quick, random oneshots lit up your day. Read and review!<strong>

**'Till next time,**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**Back with our gang...**

**Kagome: Come on, let's take a group photo!**

**Deidara: Stop shoving, yeah**

**Naruto: Yay! I'm not the only one with unnatural hair colour for japanese**

**Hidan: What is that supposed to mean?**

***takes out weapon***

**Kagome: Now say cheese!**

**Everyone *ignores and smiles*: We love you Kagome!**

***Snap* (that's the camera)**

***blushes* Kagome: Everyone...**

***serious* Kagome: Now what else do we have to say?**

**Everyone *sighs*: Please review. It makes Tenshi-chan and everyone smile. Also thanks for sticking to the end. We loved that!**

**Asuma *whispers*: Actually, I honestly don't care**

***nods***

**Kagome and Tenshi 'Gome *glares*: Ignore them. Remember, I'm sorry but no more pairing requests. Thanks!**


End file.
